I Will Carry You
by CrazyColey101
Summary: Jesse and Beca spend a night together and Beca ends pregnant. The highlights and down-lows of Beca's pregnancy and the furture of their child.
1. Chapter 1

Beca remembered the day Jesse and her conceived their child. She remembered every detail. It all came rushing back when she saw that positive symbol. Most specifically the fact that it was inevitable for them not to aca-children when they first met. She remembered everything.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Jesse kissed her deeply with a fiery passion, so love filled that it ignited sparks between them setting their teenage hearts alight. Beca grasped the sides of his face and deepened the kiss even more letting their tongues explore each other's mouths. He grabbed her bare boob and began to arouse Beca with it gaining moans of pleasure, asking for more. Eventually, after a few duff condoms they managed to finally do it. It wasn't there first time, as normal it wasn't painful, or un-fulfilling. It was gentle and quiet and long. But not so long they became bored. They eased into a gentle thrust Jesse holding Beca's hips and gently rubbing back and forth. But after awhile it became cravy to close the final gap between them so they sped up, but still kept the gentle feeling. The alarm read 3:24am by the time they had finished. Exhausted they led facing each other a bundle of limbs linked together in a mess of a cuddle. But it still felt nice, feeling each others breathes against the others chest._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

She was sat on the toilet grasping the small piece of plastic in her hand that read positive and 4 weeks, a piece of damp toilet roll in the other. Her eyes were red and puffy, she was unsure how to feel in the moment. Whether to be happy that she was going to have a baby, or upset because she was just 21 and not prepared to be a mommy. Beca knew she had to tell Jesse, but was terrified that he would leave her, and her baby. Eventually she decided she would bring up the courage to tell him, next time they were alone she promised herself. Jesse knocked on the bathroom door. "You okay in there Becs? You've been in there a long time."

"Yeah im fine, it's unlocked could you come in please?"

"Um sure. You're not still on the..."

"No, no, no... I just need to show you something."

"Okay" Jesse opened the door wide, staring at Beca. "Becs what's wrong?" He noticed her eyes and smudged makeup. At him saying this she started to cry again and blotted her eyes with a tissue. "Jess...I dont know whether these are happy tears or sad tears but just promise me one thing..."

"Anything."

"You'll never leave me?"

"Never Beca. Why would you think that?"

"Because... Because..." She broke down into sobs covering her face with her hands. Jesse moved towards, kneeling infront of the toilet she was sat on, pulling her into a tight embrace hugging her tightly, trying to squeeze whatever broken pieces were there back together. Beca pulled her head up and rested her hands on her lap, which Jesse moved to covering her small hands in his own. "Beca please tell me what going on. You know im not going anywhere. I promise"

"Jesse... I-Im... Pregnant, and your the daddy of this little aca-child. I mean if you dont want it we can get rid of it. But..." Jesse raised a finger to her lip in shock that she would've even considered abortion for one second. "Beca Mitchell. I would not kill OUR baby for the world. It may have been an accident but it's an happy accident. I told you we would have Aca-children from day one so here we are a 2 years down the road and were going to have a baby together because so long as you want that, there is nothing else i would want for us in the world. I promise you im going to be with you forever because im your nerd."

"Your my nerd" Beca laughed, sniffling still. "Are we really going to do this though Jesse? I mean a child there so much responsibility and we've only just graduated and got our little jobs and a studio together. A baby's a whole new level. What if im a terrible mother Jess. What then?"

"Beca, i cannot imagine someone as a better mother in the world. We're going to have a baby because im sure together we can handle anything"

"Shouldn't we go to the doctors first to check?"

"Yes we should. But i doubt it'll change from a positive. This seems pretty good considering it says your 4 weeks. How much was it?"

"Only $30" Jesse nodded in surprise.

"Clean yourself up because at the moment you look like a cross between the grudge and the Beca i know with all that makeup down your face. Then we'll call the doctors. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you" Beca almost whispered.

"No problem" Jesse said as he left closing the door almost all the way again. She pulled herself together to flush away the toilet paper, then cleaned the end of the pregnancy test, so she could keep it as a memory, before wrapping it in a wod of tissue. She picked up her makeup wipes and cleaned off the smudged mascara, not bothering to put any more on. Beca then opened the door and joined Jesse on the sofa of their studio. "Want me to call them, or do you want to?" Jesse said turning to look at her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Can you do it. Im kinda scared too."

"My Beca? Scared?"

"Okay it's fine ill just do it." Beca rose to leave and grab the landline phone.

"Beca, i was kidding, you dont have too" Jesse said pulling her back down to the sofa, kissing her then pulling out his i-phone. He searched up the surgerys number and dialed. An old sounding woman answered. *Hello, this is Georgia County sugery,who's speaking?*

"Hi, im calling on behalf of my girlfriend Beca Mitchell. We would like to book an emergency appointment for a pregnancy test."

"Okay, the only time i can fit you in is around 15 minutes time. Could you make it here by then?"

"Sure, i think. How far is this from Harrison Ave?"

"A ten minute drive i suppose, but i cant confirm. Just try to arrive as fast as you can."

"Okay, we'll be there." Jesse hung up his phone and turned back to Beca with a wide smile.

"What'd they say?" Beca asked nervously.

"They can fit you in, in ten minutes, we need to leave right now!" Beca almost screamed in excitement. This was it. They were about to find out whether this was really going to happen, and if it was, she couldn't think of anyone else in the world she would want to have a child with. Jesse took her hand and stood up holding it, pulling her up. "Lets go" Jesse said softly as he kissed her and grabbed his car keys and headed out of the door. Beca grabbed her bag, locked the door to the empty studio and jumped into the passenger side of his car. She gazed at him for awhile whilst they were plugging in their seatbelts. He took her hand on the gear stick and started to reverse, to head out onto the road of there future.

Later on, once they had arrived Beca became more and more nervous, tapping her feet, chewing her lip and biting her nails for their wait. As usual the Doctors office was running late, but that was usually to be expected. Atleast it could buy her some time to think things through. Jesse had tried to reassure her that everything was okay and held her hand as they waited for her name to be called. She stared at the little children playing with the teaset in the child waiting room corner. Pouring pretend cups of tea to one another before asking for more in a fake vaguely British accent.

"Beca Mitchell" Called an African-american woman after entering through the opposite double doors to the entrance. Beca stood holding her jacket and bag over her arm and her other hand holding Jesse's still gripping tightly, as they followed her into a nurse room lined with cabinets of boxes and jars. She sat down on teh little seat opposite the Nurses desk, Jesse standing behind her witha firm hand on Beca's shoulder. "Hi Beca, im Nurse Callie, i hear your here today to confirm pregnancy, is that right?" Beca nodded, nervous as hell. "Okay, were going to do a blood test as i assume you've already used a pharmacy bought urine test, right?"

"Yes, that's right. It read positive and 4 weeks."

"Okay, im just going to explain how this works. Im going to take a couple millilitres of blood from the vein in the crease of your elbow to test for the hormone hCG which is released during pregnancy, is there any concerns so far?"

"No."

"Very-well ill just prepare the needle and we'll begin." She spun around on her rotating chair, typing a few things into her computer before snapping on a pair of latex gloves and picking up a needle from a sterile towel that was laid out on a tray on the desk. "Right young man, if you could take her hand as it may make her feel more comfortable." Jesse did so, moved crouching next too her right side, taking her hand in his own. "There will be a slight pinch as the needle is put in, but after that you shouldn't feel the blood being withdrawed. I'll count too three. Now if you can relax your arm downwards and let it go floppy for me." Beca un-tensed her arm letting it dropp towards the floor. Callie picked it up in her hand, taking the needle closer to Beca's skin with the other. "Right, One...Two...Three." She injected the needle and slowly began to lengthen it as to withdraw the blood. Within thrity seconds the worst was over. The nurse gave Beca a cotton wool ball to hold over the minor bleeding. Before emptying the blood into a testube shaped container and sliding into a machine. "We'll call you later with the results, make sure you move your arm to keep it from going numb and dont apply pressure to the bruise that'll appear after a couple hours."

"Thanks."

"Thank you" Jesse followed, picking up her bag and jacket off the back of the seat so she wouldn't have to carry it. They exited and passed through the waiting room, eyes looking up from magazines to look at who passed. They reached the parking lot and climbed back into Jesse's car. "That really hurt alot more than i expected" Beca sighed as she lifted the wool from her arm to see if the bleeding had eased off yet.

"Stop complaining, it'll be worth it later. Are we going back to the studio or to one of our parents?" Jesse said starting the engine.

"The studio, I wanna sleep there tonight because it means i can be with you. Plus i gave them that number."

"Okay." Jesse said begging to pull out of the lot and onto the main street.

 _LATER ON_

 _The phone rings to the studio Jesse gets up to answer as Beca is in the restroom, the familiar voice of Callie the nurse answers._

"Hi, is this Beca Mitchell speaking?"

"No, but it's her boyfriend Jesse, the one from the appointment today. Im here to listen to the results of the test."

"Well we have good news Jesse. Your girlfriend is pregnant and by 6 weeks. We'll book Beca in for scans at the Great Atlanta Hospital for 4 weeks times, another 6 weeks after that, another 4 weeks after that, 6 weeks after that and 4 weeks after that at which we'll sort the birthing plan. Then 5 weeks after that, then none until baby arrives. I can email you timings if you'd like and you can reply to which you have preferance of. Is that alright?"

"Yeah that's great. Fantastic actually. I'll talk to you soon, Thanks Callie."

"Your very welcome, its my job anyway." Jesse held in his excitement and sat back down on the sofa, until the toilet flushed and Beca came back from the bathroom. "Was that the surgery? Do they have the results? Am i pregnant Jesse?" Jesse turned putting on a sad face and standing to face his little girlfriend. "Jesse, whats going on?"

"Beca im so...Im so..."

"So what? Jesse your scaring me..."

"SO EXCITED TO BE HAVING A BABY WITH YOU! YOU'RE PREGNANT BEC'S FOR REALS!" Beca was left speechless, Jesse picked her up and spun her around kissing her and hugging her as tears of happiness left her eyes. "We're going to have a baby Jesse."

"Yes. We are."


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: Hey. You guys who read this are super lucky, I stayed up for ages trying to write this. But i did, using my energy power. (Water) I hope you are all enjoying it. Thanks to the reviews 1. I know it was short to begin with i had to update the first chapter in sections as to save it. 2. Thanks, i will try to keep writing as much as i can to keep you guys happy. 3 )

Beca had already hit the 10 week mark, 4 weeks from the finding out appointment. Her and Jesse were laying in the bed of Jesse's bedroom, Beca was reading all these pregnancy leaflets that the hospital had sent alongside her first scan timings, which was the 13th of December at 11:45 am. Meaning that probably right now she should be sleeping , considering it was the 12th today and it was just past midnight. But she couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried. She was too excited but all the same scared for tommorow. "Jess?"

"Mm?" Jesse rolled over to face Beca, who was sat up against the black leather headboard.

"Look what it says here." She said pointing to a size graph of the baby. "Our Baby is as big as a Lime right now. Imagine that. Considering you can just see the slight change in size on me. It's kind of funny thinking i have some little baby cooking in here."

"Beca. That's truly creepy, you are not cooking our baby. But your right, it's just like this big" Jesse clenched his fist as small as he could. "And i didn't realise you were showing. Let me see." Beca groaned, she was warm right now, but too prove her point sat up onto her knees pulling back the covers and sitting facing the headboard so Jesse could see the growth. She pulled her Cami down tight so you could see the smallest bump. "Oh right, yeah. Beca's getting fat." He said poking her belly ever so gently. Beca picked up the pillow and smacked him round the head with it.

"Be quiet lover boy"

"I will, just stay like that a second." Jesse said rolling back over reaching for his phone to take a picture. "Oh please Jesse no. I look a mess..."Beca said trying to cover her face. Jesse reached and pulled her arms back down. "You know i think," He took a picture before changing the angel "We should take one of these each scan time because then," He said putting the phone back on the bedside table. "We can see how much you grow."

"I suppose your right. But you have to let me get ready first." Beca crawled back under the covers and led down next next to Jesse facing him, pulling the navy blue covers right up to their chins. Jesse moved his hand towards Beca's stomach and began to rub his thumb back and forth on it. "Your too cute" She replied to his sweet action.

"I know I am. Now, how about you go too sleep, we've got to get up in the morning because it's scan day tommorow, well today." Jesse said seeing over Beca's shoulder at the alarm clock which now read 00:23. "I love you." Beca said leaning forward to kiss Jesse.

"I love you too" He spoke against her lips. Beca rolled over so she could move herself into the shape of his body. Jesse shifted around and put his arm over Beca's waist and rested his hand on her stomach, rubbing it with his thumb again. She fell asleep smiling.

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Beca groaned and sat up. "Turn the damn thing off Jesse" She said exhaustion rolling over to face Jesse, except he wasn't there. Moments later Jesse came through his bedroom door a towel round his bottom half. "Oh. Sorry Becs i forgot to turn it off, i just got out the shower."

"You dont say?" Beca said leaning over to the opposite side of the bed to turn the alarm off and stop the reptitive tone.

"Your really grouchy, more grouchy than normal. Didn't sleep that much did we?" Beca yawned and streched sitting up.

"Im going to pretend I didn't hear you say that." Beca replied as she leant against the headboard again.

"Shield your eyes. Im putting on boxers."

"Really Jess? We made a child and your telling me to shield my eyes from something ive already seen." At which point Jesse turned and dropped his towel to the floor, slowly pulling on a pair of boxers. "Is that what you wanted?"

"Oh my god Jesse. Gross"

"Told you to cover your eyes."

"You better not be like this when baby's around."

"Are you now judging my parental capability?" Jesse joked.

"No, i just mean that i dont want your child to see his daddies parts before they even know what they are."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Fine."

"Fine." Jesse turned back around after her final reply. Pulling on a white cotton shirt and a pair of black skinnys. "Jesse?" He carried on doing what he needed to do ignoring her call. "Please Jesse?" He still ignored her. "Please Jesse stop ignoring me, I love you."

"I love you too" He said, joining her in defeat in the seat on the bed. "But, you really need to get dressed otherwise we'll be late." Achknowledging the time was now 10:49am.

"Fine."

"Watch it Beca." Beca picked her bag up with her change of clothes; a black cami, tartan leggings and her trusty leather boots. She didn't hesitate when changing her underwear infront of him, not seeing him as a boy who would be likely to stare in awe. Then grabbing Jesse's comb off the side, she looked into the mirror and brushed her hair so it hung in its natural kinky waves. She then pulled out her makeup on, drawing on her thick black eyeliner, and brushing her mascara to perfection. Within 20 minutes she was done. "Are you quite satisfied now ?"

"Yes, you look lovely by the way."

"Thank you. Now can we eat, im starving. Since im eating for two now maybe could you please make..."

"Let me guess, Pancakes?" Beca smiled. Jesse stood up taking her hand and exiting the bedroom and heading down the hall towards the cream carpeted stairs. In Beca's eyes they were kinda grand, because they led down, then had a little platform, then a second set of stairs. Sort of like what the Bella's house were like. They headed to the kitchen, where Beca hopped up onto one of the stalls at the breakfast bar. Jesse's parents were already downstairs, mugs of coffee poured sat in the lounge reading a newspaper and book. They had no idea where the young couple were going, because they planned to tell everyone with a christmas card of the baby scan on christmas day. It of course had been Jesse's idea, because everybody knows Beca wouldn't come up with something as sweet as that. Jesse grabbed a frying pan from the upper-shelf of the cupboard and put it onto the heat, pouring a little oil in. He mixed up his famous Jesse pancake batter that consisted of eggs, flour and milk. Beca watched as he slowly poured the batter into even little circles. "Becs could you get the plate and cutlery out please? You know where they are." Beca proceded to do so, grabbing a plate to share the stack of pancakes, two forks and a knife. She lay them out on the worktop infront of her. "Morning dear." Jesse's mum called from the living room.

"Morning mom" Jesse yelled back as he slid four perfectly round pancakes onto the plate in a stack. He grabbed the maple syrup from the baking cupboard and swirled it around on top.

"Morning Mrs. Swanson"

"Beca how many times have i told you, just call me Brenda." Jesse's mom said as she entered the kitchen pouring the, now cold, contents of her mug down the sink.

"Okay, foods up." Jesse said slicing through the whole stack, cutting them into quater pieces.

"Where are you off to this morning?"

"Um..." Beca looked to Jesse, unable to think of an excuse.

"It's kind of a surprise too Beca mom, so shhh."

"Oh, I see" Brenda raised her eyebrows. "Well whatever it is just make sure you have fun, okay?"

"Yep." Jesse said obviously more interested in the amount of pancake slices he had in his mouth. Beca laughed as he spoke with his mouth full, almost choking on her pancake. Jesse finished his half, leaving Beca not wanting the rest of hers as to feel bad for being so slow. He stared up to the clock on the wall. It was twenty-five past ten, meaning they needed to leave. "Um Bec's. Time to go. Mom could you clear this up for..."

"Just go Jesse." Brenda laughed to herself. Letting the couple leave. Jesse grabbed his keys from the bowl on the Shoe Dresser. They unlocked the porch door and headed outside, into Jesse's car. He backed out of the driveway and pulled out of his street. "I cant believe this is going to happen. We get too see what our baby looks like." Beca said staring out of the window watching the small houses and work commuters go by.

"Does it make me crazy if i say im nervous? Even though your the one with this thing inside you."

"Our baby is not a thing. It's a person, i think. And not really. Im super nervous, i just hope everything is okay."

"It will be. There's no reason for it not to be."

"I guess." Beca sighed. "There's still the chance of miscariage you know Jess?"

"But its not going to happen. We're in that 80%"

"How did you know that?"

"I read the leaflets one you were asleep. I was bored, and curious so i read it." Beca laughed.

"Well atleast you know the facts now"

"I guess." He mimiced Beca. She playfully punched his arm.

"Now now dear, no touching the driver, it could lead to a serious accident." Beca stared wide-mouthed at him in shock that he would say that after he hit him back. She crossed her arms and stuck out her bottom lip as they pulled into the parking-lot, grabbing a ticket as they drove in. After awhile of driving around they found a spot near to the entrance and reversed in so the trunk was squishing the little green bushes. Jesse stopped the engine and got out of the car, holding his door open for a moment to say. "Beca, i advise you get out darling. Otherwise were going to have a problem with this scanning bussiness." He closed the door and headed round to the passenger side. Beca tried to retain her smiles but found it near impossible, and broke into a soft laugh. Jesse opened her car door and took her hand so she could get out. They walked with there fingers entwined towards the entrance of the Womans ward and headed to the reception desk. "Hi there, name please?" A frizzy haired woman greeted them.

"Beca Mitchell."

"Okay ill let the Doctor know that your here, take a seat i doubt it will be a long wait you appear to be just on time" The woman smiled and pointed to a square of grey armchairs towards the back of the room, close to the corridor. The lady was right, within a few minutes Beca's name was called and they entered the Ultrasound room. "Hi, Im . Im going to be taking your ultrasound today. I just need you to confirm that your baby is 10 weeks old is that right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, if you could sit yourself up on the bed please and pull your top up to just below the bra please." Beca did so, folding her top up and laying down on the crisp white sheet that lay on the leather,sat up gurney. "Okay, im going to turn the lights off to ensure we can see the screen better." The doctor said flicking the light switch on and grabbing a bottle of 'Coupling Agent' "I need to squeeze a fair amount of this gel onto your stomach as to allow the waves to be able to travel through the skin. It can be quite cold but once on it shouldn't cause any discomfort neither should any of the scan. Okay?"

"Yep." She squeezed a generous amount of the gel onto Beca's stomach, leaving it in a pile.

"Now, the picture will appear on the small screen, it will probably look like a bunch of random white and black circles but i'll explain the different parts of your baby and you should be able to hear their heartbeat, it will sound kind of like a horse galloping or a train chugging" She said as she switched the machine on and began moving it slowly across Beca's belly. An immediate pulsing sound started to be heard, a slow one obviosuly Beca's. Jesse sat fascinated holding Beca's hand but beady eyes on the screen all the while, much like Beca herself. Dr. Gracie stopped for a moment leaving a picture on the screen. "Right this large white patch is the head and the banana shape under neath is the body with the arms and legs not being quite so clear. If you listen carefully you can just about hear the horse galloping sound of it's heartbeat. As far as i can see everything seems to be going well, but this is still early stages so i cannot be 100% confident but it is more than likely your baby is doing just fine. I've saved two images and ill print one of each off for you too keep. And here's a cleaning wipe to get off the Gel. Okay?"

"Yes thank you." Beca said taking the wipe in her hand and cleaning the sticky stuff off her stomach. The Doctor played around with the machine for a minute until two pictures printed from the printer on the desk on the opposite side of the room. She collected them and put them in an envelope, writing Baby, Swanson-Mitchell onto it. Beca had finished and had moved to a sitting position with her legs dangling over the edge now. "Here," She said handing the envelope. "I believe ill see you in January for your second checkup. Your free too go now."

"Thankyou." Jesse took Beca's hand again, still wide eyed. They stood outside the room for a minute so they could look at the pictures that were printed.

"That's our baby Beca."

"That's our baby Swanson boy. That's our baby."


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: I am a British writer so forgot to check how old Beca would be after college because in the UK you can be 16, so two years later would be 18. Sorry for that. Ill change it at somepoint. Thankyou for the views and follows and guys spread the love.)

A week later after the first scan it was nearing christmas, and since the unexpected news that had been brought to them neither had done any christmas shopping. Leaving them to shop in the rush of all the late shoppers of Atlanta. They'd stayed at the studio on the sofa-bed that night, preparing themself for a hetic day of present hunting. The cards they had customised online had already arrived, they were a picture of the scan, and inside printed with 'Merry Christmas Love From The Three of Us.' In Jesse's word they had been 'the cutest thing ever' To Beca they were the scraiest thing she was ever going to give anyone. But none the less she was sat leaning against the coffee table writing them to her family, Jesse's family and their friends from Barden. "Jesse come here a second?" Jesse came from the bathroom wiping his hands on his jeans. "What?"

"Who am I writing your parents card to?"

"Just put Brenda and David."

"Okay." Beca opened the card and wrote inside, before closing it and writing the same on the envelope. "Jess?"

"Mm?" He said looking up from his phone.

"Can you do the seal,I think they taste disgusting and i had to do the other 6."

"Sure." She handed him the card and he licked his finger and ran it along the edge of the card, sticking it down. He handed it her back. Beca picked up the stack of no more than an 7 cards, checking through them as to make sure she hadn't missed anyone out. Each card had a name address and a small print in the corner that said, "Do not open until you see me - Beca." That way she could see everyones reactions, and the truth on how they felt. "Are you ready to leave now?" Jesse complained, he hated shopping, so he wanted it over and done with as soon as possible.

"Patience. Let me just grab my bag then we can go." Jesse sighed and Beca intentially began to pull herself up extremely slowly, only crouching on her feet after a number of seconds. Jesse folded his arms and stood tapping his foot at her, then decided to go over and decided to pull her up. He took her hands and pulled her too her feet. "Jesse, dont rush the pregnant lady." Jesse let go and stood back eyes full of apology. "I was kidding." Beca laughed as she stood forward to hug him. Jesse wrapped his arms around her little figure. "Im going to miss these hugs once bump gets in the way." Beca sighed into his chest. "We'll find a way. Now lets go!" Jesse said letting go of her and taking her hand, already holding her black rucksack. Beca laughed, clearly he was desperate so did as he wished and headed down the stairs to the parking, lot and into his car. The mall wasnt that far from their main city studio, so were re-parked in the shopping mall centre within 15 minutes. They headed through the main doors and towards the central fountain, hand in hand. "Where are we going first?"

"Well I need to get my mum that necklace from Kay Jewlers and my dad that mug and tee from House Of Novelty and then Chloe's presents from forever twenty one and box of any christmas food i can find for the rest of the Bellas. Oh and i want to go in the baby store because we need to start thinking about buying a cradle and stroller. Other than that, i think that's it." Beca explained walking still. "You?"

"I need to get my mum the book she wanted, Daisy-Jane. Dad; The watch. Trebels are getting nothing because none of them bothered with me after college, and I need to get yours, but thats a surprise." Jesse said tapping her nose. They had now walked pretty much all the way across the mall and the closest shop they needed was Kay's. Since Jesse needed a watch and Beca needed the necklace they headed straight in there, knowing what they already needed helped alot. But then something caught Beca's eye, she stood pushing her face up against the glass cabinet, which fogged up with her breath. "Hey Jess, come look at how pretty this is?" Jesse looked up from the counter, where he'd just payed and walked to Beca who still had her face against the cabinet. "What?" Jesse said leaning, so he could see what Beca was fussing over. It was a necklace, a musical note and ring that could be customised with an engravement. But the necklace costed more than Beca could spend, $105. "Bec's it's so much money. Lets just go, we've got alot more things to do." Jesse said taking her hand and walking out of the shop, a plan hatching in his mind. They then headed to the Novelty store. Beca found the shirt she needed, It ready "Worlds Okayest Dad" and the mug that read, "Im too old for pint time at this time" She purchased both and with the swipe of a debit car it was paid for. Then headed past a stool that sold christmas treat baskets for $25. Beca picked one up for the Bella's and by the time they had finished so far, they were both beggining to get peckish so they headed towards the food court. "Which one, KFC or Mcdonalds?"

"Mcdonalds" Beca said heading to join the queue.

"What do you want? You can go sit down then?"

"Quater-pounder large. Strawberry milkshake. Ill pay you back after."

"Okay. Can you take my bags aswell?" Beca nodded and picked up his shopping bags, looking for the first clear table she could find. It was crowded, little children running around playing mad games, parents telling them to calm down, crying babies and late christmas shoppers. Eventually Beca spotted a table free and headed towards it. As she stood a little away from it, as to slide the bags underneath someone walked over placing their tray on it,claiming it theres. Beca looked up from the shopping bags. "Excuse me?" Beca said, evidently frustrated. The woman resumed ignoring Beca. "I said excuse me, i was here first."

"Well now im here you little rude teenager. Now scram!"

"No," Beca shouted silencing the whole place, slamming her fist down onto the table. "I was here first so move." She said lowering her voice this time.

"And what are you going to do about it little one? It surprises me that you havent got a baby by now. Learn some manners!"

"I dont need to do anything you grumpy old..."Beca was silenced by a hand over her mouth, it belonged to Jesse who struggled with a tray in his free hand.

"Excuse me lady, could you please move, my girlfriend here was just about to sit before you did." The woman dragged a long a sigh before picking her tray up and trudging off. Jesse slowly moved his hand away from Beca's mouth putting the tray down and tucking the shopping under the table. Beca stood staring off to the blank wall of the seating area. "Beca? Arent you going to sit, she moved didn't she?" Then out of no where Beca burst into tears, covering her face and crying hysterically. Jesse stood back up and pulled his shaking girlfriend towards him and stood pulling her in the same tight embrace as always. Rubbing her back with one hand and the other stroking the back of her head with the other as he whispered into her ear. "It's okay. It's okay." Jesse suspected it was just the pregnancy hormones starting to kick in, but still comforted her anyway. Once her crying had died down to a soft whimper, he guided her down onto the same seat of the booth as him. "Look Beca, it's fine. No one cares about what happened or the lady. Or the fact that she said that all girls should be pregnant at our age, remember its our choice to keep the baby, no one else gets an opinion. Now start eating because otherwise it's going to be cold and i dont want to spoil our day okay?" He said pulling her face out of his shoulder, rubbing the smudged makeup from underneath her eyes. Beca nodded and turned to her food, picking the gurkins out of her burger and pour her fries out intot he burger pot. Jesse did the same. They ate in silence, no because it was awkward but because both were hungry. After the dinner they left the food court section and headed to the card store to pick up some gift wrap. They picked out 2 rolls each because it was buy two get two free. Jesse picked out one that was blue and had little blue penguins over it, and the other had writing of numerous phrases to do with christmas. Beca picked out a red and green spotty roll and another with little cartoon santas on it. They paid the total coming to $8 and then Beca headed towards Forever 21 to pick out a couple pieces of clothing for Chloe to go alongside the Santa penguin plushie she had bought for her bestie. Jesse was supposed to meet Beca back at the store in 20 minutes because he need the 'toilet' But he headed straight back to Kay's to pick up the necklace Beca had found a significance for earlier. Jesse headed to the counter. "Hello, Back again sir. What are you interested in?"

"A personal engraving on the musical note necklace, in the glass container for 105 dollars."

"Okay very well, ill pick one out from storage and get it made right away. I can post it for and extra $5 once the engraving is finished, would you like this?"

"If i slip and extra $25 will it get it done now."

"Certainly sir." The man said taking the extra cash from Jesse. "What is it you requite engraved, if you could write it down on the paper here." Jesse took the pen and wrote 'Beca&JesseForever' before handing it back tot he man. "Okay wont be a minute sir, ill set up the machinenary and have it done within a few moments." Jesse nodded as the man dissapeared into a back room, where a loud vrooming sound came from. He stood staring out of the shop doors to make sure Beca did not walk past in an attempt to find him at the toilets. Jesse glanced at his watch, he had been gone for 12 minutes already and he wanted to run to the bookstore to get his moms present aswell. Then the man reappeared with the Necklace completed. It was the perfect present. "Is this okay sir?" The man asked.

"Yes perfect. Can you put it in a little box and hurry please, i have to go or she'll notice ive been buying stuff."

"Okay just a moment." The man quickly grabbed a necklace box fixing the chain into the little slits and closing the box, wrapping it in a layer of blue crepe paper and then into a little silver gift bag. "Thank you" Jesse yelled as he picked the bag up and pratically ran out of the store and back to Forever 21 where a nervous looking Beca waited outside with an added shopping bag than before. "Got what you needed?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, so that just leaves the book for your mom."

"Oh, i already got that it, the queue was long, which is why i ran back."

"Oh, okay. So are we ready to leave then?"

"Yes, i think so. We got everything right." Beca looked around acknowledging the number of bags to presents.

"Yep, one bag for each present plus an extra for gift wrap."

"Okay, lets head out to the car."

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

It was Christmas day, they lay in Jesse's bed, considering Beca's parents weren't around today because they were workaholics no matter the time of year, so Beca had just left their presents at their houses and packed her bags for a weekend out. Jesse was wide awake staring at his ceiling which was pretty normal for him and christmas. His arm rest around Beca's shoulders. His arm felt pretty dead considering it had been there since last night, but still he daren't move it and wake her up. Eventually he became pretty bored of staring around his familiar bedroom and so decided to attempt to reach across to his bedside table and grab his phone. His fingertips just managed to reach it, and as he pulled it towards him it slipped down the tiny gap between his matress and the table, then landed trapped on the floor with a little bang. Jesse closed his eyes praying that it hadn't woken anyone up. Beca stirred, so Jesse quickly and carfeully shifted himself back to his original position hugging her, in hope that should wouldn't wake. He looked at her face after she had finished moving, admiring how peaceful and angelic she looked, which was a completely different to her everyday attitude. Then those blue eyes that he'd fallen for shot open, and she smiled. Jesse continued staring. "Well good morning to you too." Beca laughed, kissing him on the lips. He fell out of his trance like daze.

"Happy Christmas Becs."

"You too." She replied before rolling over,picking up her phone from the chest of drawers, clicking it to check the time. It read 7:34am, that to her was college waking up time. Once she had moved off of Jesses arm he took his chance to pull it away, wiggling his fingers to try to stop the pins and needles that over ran it. Beca rolled back over to face him again. "Can we go downstairs yet?" Jesse said kicking back the covers and then standing at the foot of his bed.

"No. It's way too early to get up yet."

"Please...?"

"No." With that Jesse scooped her up wedding style and carried her downstairs despite her kicks and yells of objection. Once into the lounge Jesse put her down onto the cream leather sofa, which was freezing against her bare skin. "Better watch the baby with all that kicking Mitchell." Jesse commented from the back of the sofa where Beca sat up at once and stared down at her stomach pertrified she had just made a huge mistake. "You dont think it's done anything to it do you?" Her voice nervous and full of uncertainty. She looked like she were about to cry.

"Becs, no I was joking. But you will have to be careful once there is more of a bump." Jesse said crouching infront of her taking her hands, just like when she found out she was pregnant. "Okay" Beca nodded.

"Right. Lets get my parents up, yeah?" Jesse said preparing to run back towards the stairway

"No Jess. Leave them to sleep, we can do our presents first." Beca said rising to grab his wrist.

"Okay"

"Who's going to go first?"

"You can" Jesse said. Beca crouched next to the artificial tree and pulled out two neatly wrapped presents. She handed them too Jesse who was already sat on the floor. "Why thank you dear." He said as he began to tear through the first package like an impatient toddler. It revealed one of those mini projectors for his phone. Jesse smiled holding it in his hand. "Thanks. But now you realise were going to have to watch a film later." Beca laughed from her seat on the sofa.

"I guessed that, now open the other" He once again rapidly tore through the paper. Inside were two thin cardboard boxes. He peeled the celotape off of the ends of them and pulled out two picture framed posters. One of 'The Breakfast Club' and one of 'Jaws' The first signed by all the cast, and the other signed by Speilberg himself. Jesse sat staring at each aleternately. "Oh my god babe. You did not?"

"But I did." Beca smiled as she looked up at him. He stood up from the floor and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest and kissing her rather deeply. "I love you." He said against her lips.

"Love you more."

"Clearly" He laughed against her lips. "Im joking. Now it's your turn. Sit!" He ordered. Beca sat on the floor next to the coffee table.

He knelt underneath the tree to pick out 2 boxes, one small, one large. Both were wrapped in the same penguin wrapping paper. "Big one first." He said handing her the boxes and standing back up.

"Okay," Beca peeled up the edge of the wrapping paper and eventually tore it down the middle revealling a brown box.

"Congratualations you get a brown box!" Jesse said rather loudly.

"Shhh Jess. It's what's on the inside that counts." Beca said and she lifted the lid off of the box. Inside were a pair of matt, black, leather boots with gold spikes on the back all the way to the zip of the inside of the shoe, once wearing them. "I love them. Thank you Jess"

"Welcome."

Beca began to unwrap the smaller parcel, taking care to undo the tight celotape. Again was another box, but this time covered in a black satin with a small ringlet of ribbon poking out from the front. She opened it gently and was amazed by what she saw inside. The Necklace from Kay's. He'd spent all that money on her. She pulled her hand to her mouth in shock and stared at him, tears forming in her eyes. "Im going to take that as you like it." She nodded and closed the box, standing and walking towards him then jumping into his arms, hooking her legs around his waist. At that moment, Jesse's parents came downstairs and stood watching the couple. After awhile Jesse lowered her back down wiping her tears, then pulling her back into a hug. "Are you alright Beca?" David queried at her tears. She nodded into Jesse's chest.

"Your son here just got me the best present ever."

"That's my boy, always getting the ladies emotional."

"David!" Brenda scoulded. "We're going to cook bacon and eggs. If you'd like some come through to the kitchen when you're ready."

"Thanks mom." His parents left the room.

"Jesse...I still cant believe you did this for me. It was so much money I just can't believe you'd waste that money for me, on me..." Jesse held her at arms length.

"Becs, you're the most important person to me in the world. Money means nothing when you have love, like the love i have for you. There is no limit of expense on love. Id do anything for you, you know that." At that moment Beca began to cry again. As a reponse he pulled her back towards his chest and rubbed a hand up and down her back. "It's the hormones you know." Jesse whispered into her ear. She laughed.

"Shush until later." Just then the crispy smell of bacon drifted through the air telling them it was time to eat. They headed to the kitchen. After a filling breakfast and an exchange of gift between the 4 of them. It came the time to give his parents the card. Beca became increasingly nervous, Jesse having to take her hand so she didn't make her hands bleed from digging her fingernails in so hard. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. "Here's your card mom." Jesse said handing the clean white envelope to his parents who sat on the sofa, whilst Beca sat on the armchair and Jesse leant against her legs on the floor. Beca watched carefully, her eyes following as Brenda slid her thumb across the top to rip it open. David leant in to take a look. Then she pulled out the card and stared down at it. Beca closed her eyes tightly expecting the worse "Jesse?" Brenda said wide eyed looking up at him. He pointed to Beca's stomach and nodded smiling. "Beca?" David asked. She opened her eyes and nodded. "Wow, im so happy for you guys" Jesses mom said as she stood up to congratulate them with a hug each and a kiss for Jesse. "I cant believe my baby is going to have a baby." Beca started crying happy tears once again and Jesse lifted her and sat down with her on his lap, planting kisses in her hair. "It's okay. See their happy they're going to be grandparents."

"So how old is the little one in there?"

"11 weeks." She replied after wiping her face.

"Wow. I cant wait to be a Mamaw." Beca laughed at Brenda, so relieved they were okay with it.

"Now Mom and Dad. We'd love to stay all day but we have to get ready because we have other people to visit to tell the news too so no telling anyone other than our side of the family okay?"

"Okay." They stimultaneously agreed. Jesse and Beca headed upstairs to get dressed and prepare themselves for another reveal, but this time to Beca's best friend. Chloe. They figured that she'd be okay with it because Chloe was the kind of person who loved kids. She wanted one herself once her and the boyfriend would get married. But until then it was just a dream. An hour later they arrived out side the steps that led up to the apartment block Chloe and her boyfriend lived in. They requested to get buzzed in. The awful tone was made and Chloe answered a minute later on the mic. "Who is it?"

"Beca and Jess. Open up." Beca answered back.

"It's open come on up." They headed inside the double doors and up to the 3rd floor for aparment number 27. They knocked on the door. Moments later a tall, dark skinned man opened the door. "Chloe they're here!" He yelled behind him. "Come on in." He said widening the entrance, letting them walk past before he closed the apartment door. Chloe came running in from presumebly the bathroom, in the striped top and bleached jeans Beca had picked out for her friends present. "So you like them?" Beca laughed. Chloe came towards the little brunette and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, I love them you know me so well B. Now you have to explain why I cant open the card until now. Jack could you grab the envelope off of the mantle piece and the presents for Beca and Jesse underneath the tree please."

"Sure baby." Jack said kissing her from behind and walking off too the other side of the room.

"Now sit and explain!" Chloe said pulling the pair down onto the sofa.

"Chloe you have to open the card to understand. If your so eager just tear it open." Jack returned handing Chloe the envelope. She tore through it like a hungry pack of wolves on a piece of meat and pulled the card out, staring in shock. "Oh my god. Beca, you are not?"

"I am!" Beca squealed excitedly back.

"Im so happy for you guys. Oh my that's amazing. Im going to be an auntie Chloe to a little aca-child. This is exciting. How many weeks?"

"Eleven." Beca replied trying to absord everything Chloe was saying because she was talking so fast. Then Chloe grabbed the present from Jack behind her and handed it too Beca. Then grabbed the second and gave it too Jesse. They opened each. Beca got a black leather jacket and a slouchy beanie whilst Jesse got a box of christmas cookies and a pear-drop speaker. They exchanged thanks and then Jesse and Beca had to be on their way to return back to Jesse's for christmas dinner. Whilst driving home Beca got a text from her mum who had opened the cards despite not supposing too and was very happy for them. Then she got a call from her father who had done the same once they were home, Beca had to leave the table to answer in privacy.

"Hello?" Beca answered.

"How could you be so stupid Beca? It's simple you dont unless you want! You stupid girl."

"What are you on about dad?"

"You full well know what im on about ."

"Oh my god. No dad. You werent supposed to open it until i could be there to explain."

"I dont want anything to do with my grandson or grandaughter or you! Your stuffs down at your mothers in the front porch. I dumped it there on the way too work. Good luck making it on your own. Dont come crawling back too daddy when you cant handle parenthood."

"But!" And then the line went flat. Beca burst into tears and ran upstairs to Jesse's room. Hearing the footsteps thump up the stairs, Jesse also rose from the table and chased after Beca who now was in his room sat in a crying heap on the floor. Jesse knocked on his own door opening it slowly. "Hey, hey,hey. What's wrong baby?" He said bending down to comfort Beca. She didn't respond, she stayed there whimpering silently, her body shaking with each breath. Jesse allowed her sometime to calm herself whilst he held her in his lap so she was facing away from him and eventually she cried herself into a light sleep. He picked her up and led her down on his bed, throwing a spare blanket over her, leaving her too sleep away whatever pain she had gained. An hour later, Beca stirred and woke, seeing Jesse dosing in his desk chair. "Jess?" She said barely audible. Jesse's eyes opened and he stood moving towards her. "My dad wanted me to get the baby aborted and he kicked my stuff out of the house and said I cant go back."

"It's okay Beca. I promise it'll be okay. You dont need him anyway. He walked out once so he was going to do it again when something dramatic happened."

"I know but he's my dad...He's supposed to be the man who i can always trust."

"I know. But sometimes they make the wrong decisions. He has. So we'll leave him be okay?"

"Okay..." Beca sighed.

"Now what do you want to do?"

"Watch our movie"

"Our movie?"

"The Breakfast Club. You can try your projector."

"Okay. But only if you promise to watch the ending unlike last time" Jesse said referencing when they first watched the film where Beca missed the ending because she had been caught up admiring Jesse. They decided to watch the film and within 5 minutes they were tucked up in bed watching it on Jesse's bedroom ceiling like nothing in the world could ever make anything could break them.


	5. Chapter 5

The next couple days flew by and it had hit new years. There was a party at Chloe's where a majority of the Bellas, and former Bella Aubrey, The Trebles and Jacks friends had come. It was a night full of loud music and alcohol, which gave Beca away considered she didn't drink the whole night, so eventually ended with an annoucement to the drunken friends that she was pregnant. She figured it wouldn't matter because she doubted any of them would remember what had happened on that night. The flat screen was filled with the vibrant colours that led to the ball drop where people grasped each others faces and kissed smothering more alcohol onto each others lips. Whilst in the corner sat perfectly sober Beca; leaning into Jesse (Who had not either had any alcohol) exhausted, but completely certain she would stay awake until they were to get back to the studio. Jesse had tried to make her leave earlier but she had insisted they just stay for awhile. Before long she had dropped to sleep in Jesse's arms sat on the window seat. He called Chloe over, who came drifting over with a bottle of cider in her hand.

"Yerrrrsss?" Chloe said, trying to pronounce the words in her alcohol sunken brain.

"I've got to take Beca home. She's away with the world. Thanks for the invite anyway."

"Tell her I said... I said... Goodbye. Anb thut im very happee that she is preg...preg...preg..." She slurred before gagging and stumbling off to hurl somewhere. The hangover that the girl would have tommorow would be a trip to hell and back. Jesse lay Beca down a moment to fetch the knitted quilt off of the back of the armchair. He returned; laying it over her bottom half and putting her purse in her legs before picking her up laying her head on his chest and heading towards the door. Opening the door was a small obstacle, but then he headed straight down the 5 flights of stairs. Taking care with each step as to not slip, not drop Beca or wake her up. He eventually stumbled out of the block of apartments and headed straight to his car. He opened the passenger door and opened it gently, attempting not too move her too much. Then Jesse lowered Beca into the seat, clipping the seatbelt loosely across her lap, pulling the shoulder belt around the back of the chair. Her eyes opened slowly dazed. "Jess? Where are we going?"

"Shhh. Just go back too sleep, im gonna take you back home." He brushed the singular loose curl off of her face and gently kissed before leaning away and closing the door as she closed her eyes once again. Beca tucked her knees upto her chest and curled up pulling the blanket up to her chin. Jesse walked to the other side of the car and hopped in, and by the time they were outside the studio, Beca had fallen back into a deep sleep. Jesse did the same as before, picking her up and carrying her up the stairs to the door and unlocking it barely reaching without squishing up against it. He repositioned her onto his hip like a toddler so he could pull the sofa out into the bed once inside. Jesse pulled her shoes off of her feet and lay her down putting the blanket over her before stripping down to his boxers and climbing in beside her, draping an arm over her still body and rubbing her stomach, at which Beca half in sleep smiled at before slumber over took their tired bodies.

The next morning Beca woke early to a powerful grumbling in her stomach, she lifted Jesse's arm off of her body and got up heading straight to their mini fridge. Picking out the carton of milk and taking a swig before folding the edge of the carton closed. She pulled her dress from last night off of her and pulled of Jesse's long plaid shirt. Then, picked up the cardboard box of poptarts and slipped one into the two slice toaster that lay on the floor next to one of 4 plug sockets in the studio. Beca sighed to her self looking over her shoulder to Jesse who had now woken up and was on his phone. "Morning..." She sighed, glancing her eyes back over at the toaster.

"Morning Baby." Jesse replied opening his arms awaiting a cuddle.

"In a minute. Im starving and whether a chocolate poptart fixes that or not im going to eat it."

"Eat it while we cuddle." He whined.

"No because ill just get irritated by all the crumbs and will get out of the bed completely." The tart popped up and she grabbed it out, passing it between her hands too cool it down. A couple bites later and it was gone. Jesse slid his phone onto the floor and pulled her towards him, kissing her head. "You were so cute last night, you fell asleep so I had to carry you everywhere."

"Sorry..." Beca replied, her cheeks blushing a deep crimson. "I thought i could stay awake." She sighed.

"No need for apologies. I actually liked being able to help you without being fought off by an insane human."

"Excuse me, i prefer terrifying."

"Fine..." Jesse said kissing her hair. Just then Beca began to feel to queasy, gagging a couple times and sitting up. "You okay Bec's?" And before she could even get up too run to the bathroom she puked across the sofa bed, down herself and onto Jesse's arm. Then looking at him apologeticaly, before bursting into tears for the hundereth time this month. "Im sorry..." She whined, peeling the vomit covered shirt away from her body and using it too wipe Jesse clean. "Sh..Sh..Sh, It's fine. Baby just doesn't like poptarts. Don't be upset Beca, we'll clean it up. It's fine." She sniffled and stopped for a moment wiping her eyes. Before standing up and standing there in her bra and pants and began laughing too herself. "Hormones..." She laughed and then went to her bag to put on her clean sweatpants and cami. "Just the hormones Bec. And a fussy baby."


	6. Chapter 6

A month had passed, meaning Beca had already had 2 more sets of scans, now being at 21 weeks through the pregnancy. Her bump had become of significance and everytime they headed out to a family event everyone would die for an update on baby Swanson. For a change they had stayed a night at Beca's moms, but as usual her mom had already left for work by the time they were up leaving only a note on the kitchen fridge reading 'I Love you. Have fun, there's bacon in the refrigarator.' They were lay, sleeping on the three-seater sofa on their final day of the weekend; before both had to head to work early in the morning, until late afternoon. Beca's eye's shot open as she felt something twitch in her stomach. It felt like a distant cramp. Panicked however she shook Jesse, repeating his name until he sat upright as if he had never been asleep. "What?" He pretty much yelled.

"I felt something. Down there." She pointed, propping herself up onto her elbows. "There it is again! Feel Jesse!" Jesse lay his hand gently onto the bump, as he did every night he slept. Then a soft kick propelled in his direction followed by an alienated looking movement of the bump. "Beca! That's the baby moving. Our baby just moved for the first time!" He was clearly extremely excited as he pulled out his phone and began recording every movement.

"Maybe it's a sign telling us to 'move on' because we havent bought this baby anything yet! We need a crib and pram and clothes and diapers."

"Are you trying to hint that because we missed the baby store at the mall we go back and go again?"

"No. Maybe. Yes! Come on Jess we really need to think things through like should we get an aparment together so we have enough space for a baby because otherwise were going to have to constantely move everything from one place to another and it'll just be too hard..."

"You want too move in together Beca?"

"Well of course i do. I didnt mean right now but it'd be better for our baby."

"Beca. We're going to live together."

"We are?"

"We are" He assured her. "And that's great so we better start looking for place. Maybe theres a place by Chloe's block or maybe even int he same block as the studio. What about that attic room that's been going for ages. It's like what $1150 a month for that place and its got 2 bedrooms and a bathroom and lounge. It'd be quite perfect. We should check it out later!"

"Slow down and back up a second. Baby stuff first. Aparment second."

"But there'll be nowhere to put the baby stuff if we dont have an aparment. Plus we need to move before you get too bumpy to move anything or anywhere."

"True i suppose. Go and get my laptop lover boy and we'll look that place up then."

"Thank you." Jesse kissed her and headed upstairs to Beca's room to get her mac-book. After running back down the stairs. He followed the link they had favourited for the aparment block. Easily navigating his way to the room they were looking for. Then he signed his debit card up and bought rent for a month.

 **2 WEEKS LATER**

"Jess stop. The paint belongs on the walls, not on my face. We really need to hurry up with this nursery because by the feels of it this baby wants out. I think my bladder might explode." Jesse laughed, re-coating his roller and continuing painting over the old green paint. Beca headed to the bathroom; which had been coated it bleach the first day they got to the place, there had been black mould everywhere, but now the tiles had been returned to their bright white shine. The kitchen had been refurbished with new white cabinets, a gift from Jesse's parents whilst the lounge walls were painted with a dark grey that matched the suede sofa they had got at a discount price from SofaLand. The floors everywhere were all covered in the same pine wood. Everything was starting to come together. Their bedroom had Jesse's bed and a mix of the two's furniture to fill the room up. The remaining furniture was planned to go into the nursery, alongside the changing table and crib they had bought that matched the almost completed magnolia coloured walls. They couldnt pick out any theme colour that wasn't neutral because they had decided to keep the baby's gender a surprise. Beca came back from the toilet, her bump peeking out the edge of her black tee. She started painting again, three walls had been completed and the last was almost done. After an hour or so of painting, they peeled the newspaper protection up off of the floor and went to shower prepared for when Chloe And Jack came round to help move the furniture in because Beca couldn't lift anything.

There was a knock at the door perfectly on time, 15:45. "It's open!" Beca yelled from the couch, not being bothered to drag herself too her feet. Chloe opened the door and walked it staring around at what they had done to the place since they had first visited. She had a shopping bag in her hand that was stuffed. Chloe then handed it too Jack. "I like what you've done." She said as she joined Beca on the sofa, whilst Jack wandered into the room that would be the nursery, to find Jesse. "How's baby doing?"

"He's doing great. More movement by the minute. He loves music at the moment, always squirming to the beat."

Chloe cooed putting her hands onto the bump. "Just like it's mommy. And you said he, not it? Is it a boy?"

"I think so. Jesse says a little girl."

"I say little girl!" Chloe squealed as baby moved around underneath her hands.

"See!" Jesse yelled, before entering with Jack trailing behind him, who irrevelantely, but without a doubt beat Jesse at the height game.

"Go and sort out the room Jess!" Beca ordered smiling.

"You too Jack!" Chloe followed. The boys stared at each other before walking off realising just how whipped they were. They started a small talk and moved the chest of draws and then started building the crib. "When's the next scan B?"

"Next month. The one after that is when i sort my birthing plan, which secretly terrifies me because it just reminds me how ive got to push a water melon out of a key hole."

"Eww Becs. Shut up. Too Much Info." Chloe raised her hands up in defencive way. "Have you and Jesse decided on any names yet?"

"Yes. We've agreed either Talia or Emily for a little girl and Christopher for a boy."

"I swear, if you dont use Talia im going to. I love that name!"

"Guess why we picked it?"

"Because of the actress from Rocky called Talia?"

"You know us too well." Beca laughed. Chloe laughed too. The girls carried on talking before watching a couple episodes of the series The Fosters until the boys were finally done. Jesse came in putting his hands over Beca's eyes. "Right, stand up and ill guide you too the room. I promise you'll love it."

"Okay." Beca said with no hesitation on trusting that he'd guide her properly. After a slow blind walk to the doorway Jesse lifted his hands off of her eyes. The room looked beautiful. He'd done so much more than Beca expected. There were plaid curtains hung up that matched the bumper and blankets of the crib that she had no idea of their existence. There were several sections of wall stickers of beige elephants and a nappy stacker hanging on the end of the wardrobe, which was full. Beca turned to face Jesse, which meant also looking at Chloe and Jack who were hugging behind them. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered back. At which point, someone's stomach made a whale like sound.

"My bad" Jack said.

"We'll order pizza. It's on us." Beca pulled her phone out of her back pocket and dialed in the number for PapaJohns, ordering two large margeritas with a side of fries and nuggets.

 **FOUR HOURS LATER**

Jesse and Beca lay in bed, Jesse's arm around Beca's shoulder with his spare hand on her bump. "You know what today made me realise?"

"What?" Beca asked lifting his hand off of her belly momentarily so she could roll over to face him.

"That in around 17 weeks were going to be parents. It's kinda scary how fast things have gone. I mean it feels like it was the day we found out yesterday."

"I know what you mean." Beca sighed rolling over to the opposite side so she was facing away from him.

"What's up Beca?"

"Nothing."

"Beca, dont lie to me. Tell me what's wrong?"

"I said nothing."

"Beca Mitchell tell me what is the matter now."

"Im scared Jesse. What if i cant do it? Or theres some kind of problem with him."

"I think you mean her."

"Please Jesse. Not right now." She sighed again.

"Sorry. You'll be fine. You can do it."

"But what if it's not fine?"

"It will be."

"How can you be certain."

"Because i believe in you Beca." He said pulling her back towards him so he spooned her. His chin resting on the top of her head. "Your the strongest woman ive ever met. I know you can do it and ill be right by your side the whole time. I promise."

"I...I..." She stuttered before yawning.

"I know." Jesse said kissing her hair. "Goodnight Baby one and baby two."

"Night Jesse."


	7. Chapter 7

Beca couldn't believe how fast time had gone. She was already at 29 weeks and 5 days (technically six because of the time), approaching her second from last scan at which she would have to decide her birthing plan. It was early in the morning, the baby was having one of its mass 'squirming sessions' as Beca liked to call it. Not only would baby not quit it out, she could never get comfortable these days, being only able to lay on her back with a giant mountain of bump sticking up into the air. Jesse had told her to wake him up when she couldn't sleep, so he could try to help or stop her from being so bored. Beca still hadn't woken him up though, because it seemed unfair because he still had to go and work in the mornings. Jesse didn't want to work anymore, fearing that Beca would be struggling with a task, or falling down the apartment stairs that led to the lobby, even though she usually took the elevator with the load she was carrying, or even had gone into labour without telling him. She had insisted they needed the money, so instead he was one of those boyfriends who called every single hour to make sure she was okay, which irritated Beca and her short tempered hormones, but she knew it was only out of the goodness of his heart to make sure she was okay. She clicked the lock on her phone, producing the time in bold numbering. '3:04am.' Eventually needing to pee she headed to the bathroom carefully pulling the covers off of her side of the bed, going as quietly as she could on her swollen ankles, with the back pain also not treating her nicely. Once she had returned Jesse was awake sat up, on the bed. "Becs how many times do I say this, wake me up for god's sake. Im fine with it!" Beca came and sat down back onto the edge of the bed, pulling her ankle as far up as she could get with the bump in the way in an attempt to massage the pain away. "How long have you been up Jess? Just go back to sleep, you've got work."

"I'll call in sick if it means I can help ease the pain off. Now lay down." He said creating a stack of 4 pillows against the headboard so she could sit comfortably on a slope. "Jesse you really don't have too, you…"

"Shhhhh… Look, just let me try to help for a little bit, and if it still doesn't work if let you be." He said as he shifted down the bed to the bottom of her legs, taking her feet in his lap. He started by rubbing his thumbs over the base of her ankles, slowly moving his way up to the back of her calve, applying a little more pressure with each rub. Beca would never be able to deny that it didn't help because within moments, she fell asleep with her head led back onto the pillows. Jesse eased off the massaging and crawled back up beside her, dragging the quilt up to his chin, so it covered Beca to her shoulders, being in the position she was in. He led his head straight down onto the mattress and sheet because his pillows were taken and he daren't move them. Then fell into a dream-filled sleep.

 **9:53am**

"Holy shit Jesse wake up. You're late." Jesse sat up alert, only hearing the first of the sentence.

"What?!"

"You're late…" Jesse groaned and led back down.

"I told you I'd stay with you today… Don't you have a scan or something."

"It's tomorrow now get up!" Beca said smacking him across the face with the pillow.

"I already called in sick!"

"Fine. But we're not staying in bed all day." Beca said attempting to push herself up off of the bed. Failing. "A little help Jess?" She asked, looking over her shoulder. He had already fallen back asleep. "Jesseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" She shouted at him, not loud enough to wake other neighbors up. Waking, he rolled off the side of the bed before scrambling to his feet in shock with heavy breathing. "What the hell Beca?" He yelled. Beca turned back around turning away and attempting to get up again, which this time she succeeded in so she waddled out to the kitchen to grab some toast. Jesse followed her. "Um hello?" He asked sarcastically to Beca. She ignored him, obviously mad at how angrily he had yelled at her shoving her bread into the toaster. "Earth to Beca? Whats up?" He continued to stand behind her and wrap his arms around her waist, at which she pulled his arms away, continuing to cook her toast. "Im sorry. I made you mad. Is it because i yelled?"

"No. Im not mad."

"Is that so? What if i do this?" He said picking her piece of toast up and taking a huge bite out of the corner of it. Jesse should've known better than to mess with a

"Jesse Swanson I WILL BITE YOUR HEAD OFF IF YOU DO NOT SINCERELY APOLOGISE TO ME!" Jesse stood back stunned by the raise in her voice.

"Im sorry...I didn't mean to make you angry." Beca turned away picking up the remains of her toast and putting it on a plate, heading towards the sofa. "Forgive me, sweet'o'Beca-Dear. For I have disturbed the cilvilisation between us, for that i am without doubt i am sincerely sorry." The edges of Beca's mouth turned up. "I love it when you talk nerdy to me."

"I love you too."

"So what are we doing today?"

"Maybe we should start thinking about a birthing plan before the appointment tommorow. I mean i know that primarily it's my choice but i want you too be involved Jess."

"Okay, but what do you mean? Like am i going to cut the cord and all that stuff?"

"Yeah. Whether you want to be there or not."

"Of course I do. The cord thing seems kind of disgusting but i'll do it because, hell! It's setimental."

"Are you sure? You dont have too..." Beca trailed off.

"No, Im sure."

"Okay. I dont want water birth because gross, who wants to sit in their own blood mixed with baby goo and water."

"So that mean sif you want the drugs, you can have the drugs."

"Well, yeah but my mom told me that if you have a epidural you cant feel how hard your pushing so can split from your lady bits to your ass. Too painful"

"So, your going to just have gas and air to get through it?"

"And ill have your hand as a pain reliever." Beca smiled.

"Great..." He sighed.

"Excuse me! Your not going to be the one pushing a person out of their parts."

"True i guess. But you have no idea what it's like to be kicked in the balls."

"And you have no idea what its like to have a bump that makes you put on like 4 stone of weight."

"True..." Jesse thought for a moment. "Aren't you scared?" He asked stupidly. Beca turned away, shying. Jesse soon relising his mistake took her hand. "You dont have to answer."

"See, the thing is Jess. BEing honest and truthfully open with you. Im petrified. It scares me thinking about it. What if something happens to me, like the bleeding. And if there's no transfusion prepared it'll leave me in pretty bad shape..."

"But what makes you think that..."

"Please Jess, just hear me out a minute. Look, i promise i will try with every inch of my strength, but if something goes wrong just promise me that you'll be the best daddy ever."

"Beca dont say that..."

"Jesse, it could happen you never know. I could be one of those 650 poor woman. And if it does i just want you too know that i love you and that i know you'll be the best daddy to this little..." Jesse took his hands onto her face and kissed her on the lips, softly. It turned into a makeout session with their breathes hot against each others faces, until tehy pulled apart for breath. Beca leaning her forehead onto his, so their noses touched and her bump touched his stomach. "You promise me that it's not going to happen" Jesse whispered.

"How can i promise something that i know i cant keep."

"Because you make the promise anyway because i mean the world too you."

"I love you. Promise"

"I love you too Beca. Thankyou"

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Beca and Jesse are sat in the similar midwife room where all the scans had been done. They had one scan left after today.

"So, if you at any point decide that you want to change somethign in your birthing plan just give me a call on the number i gave you last time and i'll let you know."

"Okay, Thanks Haley." Beca smiled standing picking her jacket up.

"Pleasure" The girls shook hands. Jesse following after. Then they left the maternity ward, out to the womans deparment and out of the glass double doors as usual. Walking to the parking space. "Now, you're sure it's fine that i got back too work for a couple hours?"

"Yes it's fine Jesse. I swear."

"Okay, ill just drop you off and then go straight away because i think Harrison is getting pissed that i miss so much time off."

"Okay. That's fine."

"Okay." Jesse said opening the car door and holding onto Beca's arms helping to lower her down, closing her door once she was inside. The drive was filled with fake, awful singing to the soundtrack of Hairspray. They both enjoyed moments like that, but it was over far too soon when they arrived back outside the apartment block. Jesse had to get out and go round the other side to help Beca out. "I love you." She said as she started to waddle towards the doors inside. "I love you too. See you later!" He yelled as he hopped back into the car, rolling down the window so he could watch her carefully. Beca turned to wave goodbye before Jesse drove off down the street. Beca slowly made her way towards the elevator, pressing the button for floor 5, always having to walk the last flight to their aparment because it was the only room on the floor. After eventually making it up those go damn 13 stairs she unlocked the door and headed straight to the bedroom, kicking her shoes off and lying down on the bed for a well deserved nap. "Goodnight Tailia or Emily or Christopher or Aiden" The baby kicked right back as she closed herself allowing to be enveloped to slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

**(AN: GUYS I LOVE YOU. But unfortunately im going on holiday so im not going to update for a week so this is going to be a cliff hanger ending chapter. Hate me for it but it gives you more reasons to come back. Be patient and i will update as fast as i can and i promise it'll be worth it. I know the gender and in two chapters time you'll find out. The name is all picked i just need some advice on how far i go into the babies life so let me know on that. And by the way i mean how much aging should i let the kiddo do. We have time to figure that out though. Stay Crazy Coleys!)**

"Jesse..." Beca moaned from the couch, rubbing her stomach.

"What?" He said too casually as he joined her after slotting the DVD into the player, with a bowl of popcorn in hand.

"Why wont this baby leave! It's five days late he was supposed to be here on the 20th and it's the 25th. Why wont this baby just get out!?"

"Because you've made such a good home in there for the past nine months"

"Nine months and five days" Beca interuppted, frustrated.

"Fine, let me re-phrase that. You've made such a good home in there for the past nine months, and five days that she doesn't want to leave there just yet."

"It's a he."

"Sure it is. Why dont we go for a nice long walk instead of this movie? That's what they said to do to help induce labour."

"I dont give a crap what they say. My butt is staying parked because my back is dead to me and the by the time we're back it'll be midnight" She said taking a handful of popcorn and putting a piece into her mouth. ,"Beca..." He sighed. "Do you want the baby out or dont you?"

"Of course I do, i just dont want to get HIM out by walking"

"Fine i guess it is kinda late. Go take a hot bath instead."

"Eww no. Bath's are like sitting in your own dirt.""Walking or Bath tub? Your choice."

"Fine, Bath tub. Go get it ready"

"Alright... If that's what it takes to get her out."

"It's a HE!"

"Sure it is Beca. Sure..." Jesse left heading to the bathroom, putting the plug into the hole. He turned both taps on, the hot further than the cold to even the temperature out. Then he poured in a little amount of bubble bath and left it running going to their bedroom. Jesse reached to the top shelf of the first wardrobe pulling out two towels one large for her body and a small for her hair, dumping them onto the toilet lid and waiting, watching the bath as it filled slowly. Eventually he turned the taps of and went to get Beca from the lounge. "Bath's ready."

"Okay." She said dragging herself to her feet trudging towards the bathroom door, with Jesse trailing behind her. She undressed, carefully pulling her pants off over her bump. Jesse had to help her down into the bath, then leaving her to soak for awhile. Beca was relaxing for awhile until she started to get uncomfortable when she felt these twinges every so often. She could only describe them like baby kicking but real hard down the bottom of her stomach. Beca dissmayed it as Braxton hicks which she had read about, so an hour later hopped out of the now luke warm water and wrapped herself in a towel and another twisted onto her hair and went to the bedroom, slowly waddling and sitting onto the bed. She pulled out one of Jesse's tops and a pair of thick jogging pants and led down on the bed and drifted off into sleep. It may have only been 10 o'clock but being pregnant was hard work for a young girl.

After awhile Jesse came in from the living room where he had been watching TV, only just realising how long Beca had been. He decided that the best thing was to go to bed aswell, atleast that way he could get more sleep considering that Beca woke him up un-intentially every night bouncing the bed around trying to get comfortable. It wasnt until 6:32am that anyone stirred, which was unusual considering the situations. Beca woke first, those same pains still hitting her every so often. Then after awhile she realised she needed to pee, so headed to the bathroom after pulling off the thick bottoms. Then on the way back to bed, a small drip of water snaked down Beca's leg; thinking she had pee'd on herself turned herself back around to go back to the toilet, until it felt like a little flow of water ran down her left leg. A puddle was forming by her feet as she looked around hopelessly for something to wipe the mess up with. But something caught her by surprise. There were tiny trails of blood in the pale yellow liquid. Beca knew just what that meant, her waters had just broke and at long last! "Jesse?" She called from the edge of the living room because that's where the bathroom came off of.

 **(AN: It's so hard to describe where everything is because in my own head i have everything mapped out.)**

"Jesse?" She called louder this time, half shouting. "FOR GODS SAKE JESSE WAKE THE HELL UP!" She yelled now with all her morning effort. Moments after a dazed, only boxer wearing, Jesse came half sprinting into the doorway of the bathroom. "Whaatt?" He asked, wiping his eyes. Beca pointed down to the ground with her blue-black nail varnish finger, both sets of eyes following. "OH MY GOD!" He practically screamed, suddenly he lost his sleepy attitude and jumped into action. Grabbing a towel from the bathroom to wipe up the leak, then grabbing the two hefty bags from the bedroom chucking them onto the sofa. Then ran back to the bedroom to grab his pair of pants and the one's Beca had been wearing but had taken off earlier. Putting on a hoodiem he then re-took the bags over his shoulder and took Beca's hands. "Ready?"

"As ready as ill ever be at half 6 in the morning to push a baby out my..."

"Let just go" Jesse interupted before she could say anything she regretted. Then as quielty as humanely possible with a woman who could waddle at a super slow pace, getting contractions roughly every 7 minutes that lasted half a minute. Eventually getting down the stairs, they bundled everything into the car next to the carseat they had fitted in a few weeks ago. Then Beca lowered herself into the front, passenger seat and Jesse started the engine. Putting the car into reverse and backing out of the private parking lot. Half-way through the ride, Beca became extremely uncomfortable as a contraction hit, Jesse continued driving desperate to get her somewhere safe for the delivery of a baby, but held her hand on the gearstick where she dug her nails in. Once it had passed she let out a long sigh, she could never prepare herself for what would most likely be the long hours of September the 26th so just repeatedly gave herself the mental reassurance that she would be okay. Then she called the hospital to let them know she was on her way. They made it to the hospital within the next 5 minutes, so Beca could deal with the next contraction somewhere that wasnt a dirty, old, black VW. Going as fast as his legs could possibly carry him, Jesse ran to the entrance grabbing a wheel chair and speeding it like a maniac back to the car, letting Beca adjust herself to it. Once again slinging the duffles over his shoulder he wheeled Beca into the entrance. "Hello there, you must be Beca who called from the car, how are you doing?"

"Im doing fine. Just get me the drugs"

"What my girlfriend means here is, can we go to our private room to deal with this birth like a normal couple." At which the ladies face dropped.

"Im so sorry to tell you this, but until the room has been sterilised your going to have to spend the next couple hours in a semi-private room. Only a few other ladies will be in there later and there is a curtain that you can pull across." Beca sighed and looked at Jesse who nodded.

"Okay, take me to the goddamned room." Jesse pushed her away, following the over-weight woman down the hall, to the elevator up to the eighth floor, down to unit G, where no one yet was to be seen except Beca's midwife Haley and Dr. Gracie who had to be on stand-by incase of any complications. Haley greeted Beca with a wide smile and a cheerful "Hello" To which Beca replied with a moan, which turned into a whimper as another contraction hit. Jesse rubbed his hand, back and forth down her back whilst the other was held in an iron maiden grip. A minute later and between the three people who werent in labour they helped Beca up onto the bed, her feet having to go in stirupps for awhile so the doctor could measure how dialated she was.

After the neither painful nor pleasurable examination pulled of the latex gloves and declared that Beca was a measly 4cm dialated. Meaning that 1. She could have no drugs until the next 2cm had happened. 2. She was in for a long day and maybe even night. 3. The contractions were going to ge alot worse and alot more common. She was pretty sure she had just led there for awhile taking Jesse's hand a squeezing it like she had imagined every single time she thought of this. Then eventually got bored so put her music on her phone until another woman was wheeled in and requested for them to be asked for it to be turned off on the basis that it was not 'birthing' music. At which point they had decided to isolate themself around Beca's bed by closing all 3 curtains that surrounded it, meaning no one could see what they were doing. Beca was glad of this because she felt sweat beads dripping off of her head and she had no even thought to brush her hair for a moment before leaving so it was tied in a sloppy pony-tail on the back of her head, whispy parts hanging out everywhere.


	9. Chapter 9

"Jesse, can you get the crackers out of my bag. Im starving." Without saying anything he reached down from his chair next to the hospital bed and pulled out the plastic bag of food they'd brang, figuring that the hospital wouldn't feed either of them until the baby had been born. He opened the box of Mckay plain crackers and handed her two from the packet. Within seconds they had been demolished, and her appetite was not. Beca knew better than to eat too much at once because that meant she was probably going to vomit it back up later. It was past midday by now, to be precise 13:47pm, and baby had only budged a centimeter by 12. Originally she had been disapointed with the little change, but was encouraged that dramatic changes or slight could vary throughout birth, meaning within 5 minutes she could be moved into the private delivery room or... She could be here for another couple days. Then another contraction came, more intense than last time. Jesse stood and took her hand, rubbed her back and said encouragments quitely into her ear whilst Beca groaned and tensed her whole body to the series of pulses. By the time it was over she led back into the cushions, breathing heavily. "Your doing really good baby..." Jesse whispered, stroking Beca's dampened hair and kissing the top of her head, knowing that small gestures like this could even make someone like Beca feel better. She sat there for awhile, until she found the energy to reply. "Which one of us?"

"You." He said. She smiled and leant her head back to kiss him, their eyes met each other after the kiss. They both held their gazes for awhile until the silence was no longer comforting but awkward. Haley entered a couple minutes later with yet another pair of latex gloves on, a huge smile beaming across her face. "How are you hanging in there Beca?"

"Im doing good, I think." She said with uncertainty, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Seems like it. Im just going to measure up again if that's okay." Beca nodded in response as she lifted her feet into the stirupps again. This time the examination was slightly more uncomfortable, her lower parts becoming more sensitive. Beca closed her eyes, led back and breathed deeply until she felt her legs being lifted back down by Jesse who had moved from her side, tucking her back under the covers. "So?" Beca asked hesitantely

"Another 2 centimeters. We are getting there slowly, just allow time for the little one to prepare themself. Believe me when i say it could last much longer. It's probably been around 7 hours of labour here. Maybe a little more before you arrived. But i assure you it wont be much longer, patience is the key." Haley smiled. "However the contractions are more likely to get more intense and frequent, but you may have gas and air if it becomes too much. Would you like me to set it up for you?"

"Please..." Beca sighed, turning on her side to face Jesse who had once again rejoined her side. Haley turned around, flicking the switch of the trolleyed machine that was sat on the left hand side of the bed. Then pulled the plastic pipeline and the breathing outlet from where it was clipped on the back of the trolley, and handed it to Beca. She turned back around an knelt down next to the machine, pressing a plus button several times before standing back up. "Ever used one of these before?"

"No,"

"Okay it's pretty simple, this here is the mouthpiece which is where the gas will come from when you breathe in, it will also take the carbon dioxide you breathe out. I can increase the flow if it becomes unberebly painful. You should take 30 seconds to a minute of deep breahting until you start to feel slightly light headed, then take a break until either the next contraction hits or the pain returns. Is everything understandable?"

"Yes," Jesse replied "and if it is to me, it will to her." Beca smiled at his comment. A short while after Haley left them alone again. "How about you try to walk around abit Becs? It might relieve some of the pain."

"Okay. Can i have some help though?"

"Of course." Jesse swiftly pulled the covers back off of Beca's legs, and held her hands whilst she sat up and turned so her legs hung over the edge of the hospital mattress. Then slowly edging forwards she slid down onto her tippy-toes, then took a step forward lowering to flat foot. She walked round their little area for a moment, before sliding the paper-like curtain back a little to form a gap to walk through. She walked to the window that looked down from the 8th floor room she was in. Jesse followed her silently and stood behind her at the window, wrapping his arms either side of her hips and locking his fingers in the middle of her stomach. He then kissed the top of her head. "Just think, in a few more hours we'll be out in that parking lot driving away with a new bundle of joy in the backseat."

"I know." Beca almost whispered, pulling his hands away from her and leaning forward onto the tiny window ledge. She started taking deeper breaths as she looked to the ground and started whispering 'ow...ow...ow.'

"Beca my hands are right by yours just take them and lean all your weight onto me, it's okay." She did as he said and leant into him, which provided comfort and better support. It was all over a minute later and he held her hands and walked her back to her bed. Jesse then closed the curtain shut again and sat back down on what was now 'his' chair. "So maybe walks arent the best thing with contractions that are not very far apart. Are you tired B?"

"Kind of. Arent you tired though?"

"Nope." He lied. At which Beca stuck her arms out towards Jesse, asking for a hug silently. Jesse stood, then sat on the edge of the bed and slung his arm around her shoulders, leaning back into the pillows. He stroked her far shoulder until she uneasily fell asleep. He took this as his chance to go and get some food from the little cafe downstairs.

Jesse took the stairs going down all 8 flights as fast as he could not wanting to leave Beca alone for too long. When he got down there he picked up a simple ham and cheese sandwich, and ordered a takeaway white coffee from the counter. For once he didn't care much about how expensive it was, instead he handed over the $10 bill and told the cashier to keep the change. He was sipping at his coffee as he headed back upstairs, where he sat back down in his seat and ate while he had the chance, because he knew that soon he would have to act like a completely different person.

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

"Jesse. It hurts so bad. There just so often" Beca whined, before breathing in on the Entonox tube for a good amout of time.

"I know, I know. Look the doctor is going to be here any minute and then we'll see when you can start pushing."

"I dont wanna have to push." She said, breathing out heavily.

"Beca, you know you have to. You dont get a choice right now."

"Fine," She huffed. Just then Haley entered again to measure Beca up again.

"Nearly 10 hours of labour and you still seem to be doing good, that's fantastic! Lets just see how well baby is moving along." She knelt down and measured Beca once more, this time smiling and not removing the gloves. "Congratulations, your ready to be a mommy."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously" Haley confirmed. "We'll have to take you to delivery, would you like to walk or be wheeled?"

"Wheeled, please."

"Okay, ill wait outside whilst you ready yourself. Ill meet you in the hall, okay?"

"Sure..." Beca smiled lookign down at her stomach. _I finally get to meet you baby._ Jesse took Beca's hands and helped her off of the bed and into the wheelchair, going into the hall and through the doors that led to delivery. "Right Beca, i need you to sit up on the bed please." With the help from Jesse she did so, but found it so uncomfortable. "I need you to position your legs, so your knees are pointing towards the ceiling and your heels are as close to your buttox as possible. Then if the birthing partner, Jesse can you put your arm underneath the crease of her left knee and then you just have to push her knee towards her chin when she has to push okay?" Jesse nodded in response. "Beca, i need you to hold underneath the crease of your right knee and follow as Jesse does. Also tell me when i next contraction is coming, I need to know the time between each contraction."

"Okay" Beca breathed. Haley passed her the gas and air once again, she took a deep breath and exhaled after a few seconds, repeating this a couple times.

"Can you feel the next contraction coming?" Beca nodded. "Are you ready to push?" Beca nodded once more. "Okay, im going to count down from 3 and you need to push as hard as you can okay Beca?" She just nodded again. Jesse took his free hand in hers and kissed it. Their lives were about to change forever.

"3" _I can do this._ "2" _Come on Beca_ "1" Beca pushed as hard as she could using every ounce of energy she had left into that first big push. "Well done. That was really good. You can have another breath on the Entonox before the next contraction. Ill count down just like before, and you do the same thing as before too." Beca breathed hard whilst Jesse wiped her forehead with a damp flannel. "Okay Beca, time to push. Just like before. 3...2...1" Beca groaned as she pushed once more, tears being forced out of her eyes. Haley noticed the baby, come forth then slip back. Usually a sign that it would crown soon. But something was wrong. The babys feet had come first, not the head. Meaning that the baby was breach. "Beca, i hate to tell you this but it seems your baby is breach. Which is fine it just means that your going to have to push harder. Much harder. Im going to count down from 3 again and your going to have push really hard for me." Haley tried this three times; each time the baby didn't budge or come into sight again so it became a growing concern. "Im going to ask the doctor for advice but i think the best way to go is emergency C-section. Have you been over this?" Beca nodded, more tears rolling down her face this time no longer forced. "Ill be right back" Haley left assumingly to find . Jesse took her hand and whispered into her ear,

"It's going to be okay. I promise it will be okay." Then Haley returned.

"Beca I need to give you an epidural, your going to have to have a C-section because your baby wont move because of it's position." Beca sniffled and nodded sitting forward. Haley prepared the needle and started by postioning the catheter then once it was inserted and in place began to inject the anaesthetic fluid. After 15 minutes Beca could no longer feel her bottom half, nor move it. Two male doctors wheeled in a gurney and lifted Beca onto it to wheel her towards the operating room. Jesse was handed some blue scrubs which he rapidly put on before walking alongside Beca holding her hand, entering the the room. A blue sheet was put up, just below Beca's chest. Jesse knelt down by her side, holding her hand and kissing the top of her head. Then a miraculous 4 minutes later crying could be heard, the baby was wrapped into a towel and led on Beca's chest. "Congratulations, it's a..."


	10. Chapter 10

Then a miraculous 4 minutes later crying could be heard, the baby was wrapped into a towel and led on Beca's chest. "Congratulations, it's a girl" The doctor said quietly. Jesse picked their baby girl up and brang her close to his chest, rocking her gently to hush her cries. He whispered softly into Beca's ear, "You did it baby. Our baby girl is here. And just for the record i told you so." Beca's eyes started to close, slowly fluttering at first then they dropped shut. "Beca?" Jesse panicked, "Beca baby?"

"She's loosing alot of blood."

"We need to suture her back up fast"

"More suction" Jesse's head became a whirl, the whole world slowed down around him. Haley came over and put her hand on Jesse's shoulder guiding him out of the room, where another Nurse greeted him and took his baby girl away from him. He stood in the hallway, thinking only about Beca. Then he started crying, cold silver tears running down the crease of his nose, over his lips and sliding onto his chin until they were no more. Jesse needed someone to talk to, so without hesistation pulled out his phone and called Chloe. She picked up on the first ring. "Hello, Jesse?"

"Hey Chloe..." He tried to keep his voice from breaking.

"What's up?"

"Beca..." His voice cracking.

"What about Beca? What's happened?"

"She...I... Hospital...Baby...Blood...Lost" He stuttered between sobs.

"What hospital?"

"Atlanta...Sta..te"

"Im leaving work right now. Dont worry Jesse im coming."

"Than..." Chloe hung up, her heels clicking as she ran through the corridor and outside in the staff parking lot. She started the engine leaving a voice mail for Jack, then headed straight to the hospital. When she arrived she dropped Jesse a text to where he was. 'Outside Womans ward surgery - Jess' Chloe followed the signs to the elevator and stairs, running up the flights of stairs not having time to waste waiting for the elevator. Then Chloe ran straight down the hall, took a sharp right and saw a puffy eyed Jesse, sat in one of the seats outside a room with no windows. She stopped right infront of him, causing him to look directly up into her eyes. His eyes were so lost and so sadness filled. Chloe sat beside him to break the gaze, then put a comforting arm around his shoulder. "She's a strong girl, she'll fight through. You should know that more than anyone Jesse."

"I do know. She promised me."

"And she wont stop fighting until the end."

"But what if something bad happens...I mean. I made her promise. What if?"

"What if what?"

"What if... She, you know..."

"She wont. I know so." Jesse wiped his face and pulled Chloe into a hug.

"Thankyou. Your the best friend Beca could ever have."

"I know" She whispered back. Chloe could feel his smile.

 **2 AND A HALF HOURS LATER**

Chloe had left half an hour ago, knowing that Jesse was now settled, but told him to call when he is updated on Beca or if he needs someone to talk to again. " Mr Swanson?" Jesse looked up to the call, a face he didnt recognise.

"Yes?"

"Im sorry it was very unclear as to what happened. Im Doctor Willis , your partner Beca is doing just fine. It appears that when the baby was removed, her blood was not clotting accordingly so nearly 2 pints of blood was lost. She's in recovery right now and has not long, just woken up. You need to remind her that she needs to take it easy for the next couple weeks. She's in room 8RE, which is private. Would you like to see her?" Jesse was left speechless, so just nodded and followed the doctor down the hall. When he walked in he saw Beca led on her side, rocking a hospital crib with their tiny little girl in it, who was dressed in a white baby grow that read 'I love my mommy' in pink. Beca looked so pale and exhausted, almost broken. "Have you figured out a name yet?" He asked as he approached quietly.

"Talia Emily Swanson"

"I love it," Jesse looked down into the crib "Hey there Talia, it's your daddy here," he then looked at Beca. "How much does she weigh?"

"7lb 4oz" Beca whispered, not looking Jesse back in the eye.

"Beca, please look at me?" She didn't move. "Atleast listen to me?" She nodded. "I thought you were gone. You scared the crap out of me Beca, I don't know what i would've done if they hadn't had fixed you up in time. I would've been the worlds worse daddy. I've never been more shit scared in my life. I love you Beca. Dont ever let me loose you like that again." She started crying at his remarks, using the edge of the jumper she was wearing to wipe the tears from her eyes, still not looking at him. "Beca, please dont shut me out." Jesse started crying too then,desperate. His eyes puffing up again. "Please Beca?" He turned, ready to head to the door to give her space. "Fine..." He whispered. Then he made his way to the door, no longer looking at Beca.

"I couldn't do that to you Jesse. I'd never have stopped fighting. I'd miss you too much. I love you." Jesse turned back around and his mocha brown eyes met her piercing blue ones. He walked towards her, and took her face in his hands. Then kissed her, softly and quickly but it meant the world to them both. "You'd better ring Chloe. I called her earlier because i needed someone to talk to, and she told me to tell her when i got an update on you."

"Okay. If you get my cell phone from the duffel."

"Okay." Jesse looked for her phone. Beca rang Chloe and as usual she picked up on the first ring.

"Oh my god Beca?"

"Yes, it's me."

"How you feeling?"

"Good I guess. You can come back down if you want and see Talia if you'd like."

"Of course i'd like. What room?"

"8RE. See you."

"Byeeeeeee" Beca put her phone down next to her on the bed. "You know I think we should probably tell our parents that we have a baby now."

"That's probably a good idea...Ill call mine you call yours." Both rang and let everyone knoww hat had gone on. All three agreeing to meet a couple days after Beca had got out of the hospital as to not cause hassel. Jesse had picked Talia up and rocked her gently. By the time they had finished, Chloe arrived hand in hand with Jack. They knocked before entering. Chloe practically threw herself onto the bed, pulling Beca into a hug. "Easy tiger. I did have my stomach cut open a couple hours ago." Beca warned playfully.

"How are you? How is she? Jack dont you just want one? Jesse good to see your better."

"Im good. Talia is good. Jack wont want one if you dont calm down and yes Jesse is better. Thank you for coming earlier by the way."

"It's all cool Becs. Can I hold the little munchkin?"

"If Jesse i'll let you. He's been hugging her since we called."

"Pleaseeeee Jesse?"

"Fine." Jesse said as he reluctenly handed Talia over to Chloe, who surprisingly calmed down immeadiately and took care with every movement she made. Then the sweet baby girl broke the silence, her cry high-pitched but booming. "Oh, it's okay baby. Shhh, shhh,shhh" Chloe whispered, rocking Talia.

"She's probably hungry" Beca said quietly.

"Okay," Chloe acknowledged, handing her back to Beca. "Are you going to breast feed?"

"Hopefully, Can you press the buzzer Jesse,? If she'll latch on properly." Jesse pressed the buzzer a couple times until Haley came into the room.

"Dinner time for little one is it? Are you comfortable with everyone in the room whilst you try the first time?"

"Well everybody but Jack has seen me naked so..." Haley laughed.

"Ill take that as a yes. But no staring boys." Beca laughed now too, Jack turning to hug Chloe and Jesse leaning to kiss Beca on the head once again.

"Have you figured out what side you prefer to hold her on."

"Head in my left arm."

"Okay, you'll have to be patient with her, but you just need to put a large amount of breast tissue into her mouth, and she should be able to do the rest once she latches on. You'll have to keep trying until it feels right. Okay?"

"Thank you."

"Any concerns and just buzz." Beca nodded.

"Can you hold her a minute Jesse? I need to sit up properly."

"Sure." Jesse scooped her up out of her moms arms and rocked her gently. Beca leant forwards her face creasing in pain. "What's the matter?"

"I cant sit up by myself. It hurts like crazy."

"Here let me help" Chloe said, pulling away from Jack and standing near the edge of the bed. "Take my hands, and ill lift you up slowly" Beca did as Chloe said, and eventually found herself sitting against the newly adjusted bed, a pillow under her arm. "Thanks"

"Anytime" Jesse then handed Talia back down to Beca, who had got her breast out ready to feed.

"Remember what Haley said Beca. Patience."

"I know." She pulled Talia in closer and put a handful of breast into her mouth, and immeadiately she latched on. Beca's eyes widened in amazement. "She did it first time" Beca whispered using her free hand to let Talia wrap her little fingers around Beca's one.

"She's a clever one, like her mommy then." Jesse said kissing Beca again.

"You keep kissing me Jesse. Why is that?"

"Because you dont realise how much you should truly appreciate the things you've got, until they're almost gone." Chloe awed, and kissed Jack. Beca started crying, happy tears then followed with "Jesse...That's so sweet. I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

"I know you do Beca."

"But you dont."

"Then prove it." Carefully, minding Talia as to not distrup her feeding. Beca moved her free hand away from baby and used it to pull Jesse's face closer to hers until there lips met and they kissed for along time. The longest kiss they'd had since Talia was conceived. After awhile they pulled apart their foreheads against one anothers, eyes both looking down on Talia. They couldn't believe how far they'd come since college, they had an aparment, a baby and who knows what was to come. There was only one thing left Jesse could do to bind their relationship and it would end with 'I do'


	11. Chapter 11

AN:I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have little time to write because I have to borrow my moms laptop or use my phone with takes forever to do. I hope there are people still waiting and interested in this story because j don't feel like it's at the perfect moment to end. I've come to the decision that I will go a couple weeks into Talias life and then end it because other I feel it will too soon or too late to get the closure of writing this story. Thank you awesome people reading this. Virtual high five!

AN.01:Whoo its christmas! So im officially back alive as an author. I sincerely apologise for my lack of updates as ive said i have been struggling until today. I also had a very serious case of writers block and literally havent added a word to this since november. Hence with a heavy heart after this chapter i pronounce this story finished as i am struggling to write this now. Hopefully i can come up with a new story Jeca based. Sorry but its causing my brain to die.

Talia had finished feeding and had been taking into the nursery so Beca could rest.. Chloe and Jack had left to give the couple the privacy they would now need to celebrate the birth. Jesse was once more sat in a chair beside the hospital bed, where Beca lay talking to him as he rubbed his thumb over her knuckes, tracing the gaps inbetween but minding the wad of bandage that held down her IV line. Beca then started to gag, almost sure that vomit was about to launch as far as Aubreys had with the Bella's. Jesse hit the buzzer and grabbed the paper bowl from the table. Then pulled Beca's hair back, tucking it behind her ears as to not get puke in it. Haley entered awhile after, a Nurse following behind. Eventually Beca flopped her head back exhausted after the sick round was over. "Hi Beca. This is my student nurse Rosie, she's fully trained but only startedf working here for a couple weeks so we are trying to introduce her to knew things. I hope you'll feel comfortable at the fact that she's going add to the IV needle to get the food you need until you feel well enough to eat solids again." Beca nodded closing her eyes. "Great. She'll get started now" The nurse fiddled the the IV line that hung from the metal stand to the side of the bed, making it wiggle beneath Beca's skin which felt truly disgusting. Jesse watched only a few feet away but the edges of his eyes were crinkled into little folds, at the disgust of it all. Once Rosie had finished, Haley began talking again. "Rosie, you can go wait outside in the hall now i just need to talk to Beca for a moment. You did very well."

"Thanks." She shone her perfect white teeth in a perky smiled and walked out probably feeling as happy as a dog who got the last treat.

"How old is she?" Jesse asked.

"26" Haley replied, before turning back to Beca. "Now, what i need to do is look at the sutures, and re-do the dressing on your abdomen." Beca nodded, kicking the thick blanket down off of her legs. Haley pulled Beca's crisp hospital down up over her stomach revealing the large section of dressing. She carefully began to peel up the edges of the dressing to loosen the seal. Once it was partially released she pulled back the dressing slowly to reveal a large scar, pulling in the middle. But all bound with a neat line of black stitches. The skin around it was flaming but eventually toned back out normal. "It looks like it's healing well. Definitely not infected. No discharge everything seems good." Beca nodded looking down at the hideous mark. Haley then began to wipe it over with antiseptic before placing another cotton dressing over it. She taped it down and then pulled Beca's gown back down and the blankets back up over her legs. "Easy! You should be able to go home tommorow evening because Talia has already been discharged it's just you were waiting on because of the complications."

"Okay thanks doc." Haley nodded smiled as widely as usual and left the room leaving Beca and Jesse alone again. Beca sighed and led back. "What's wrong?"

"I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep."

"I can't" She moaned.

"Whys that?"

"It's not comfortable unless your next to me."

"Okay I got it." Jesse stood and walked to the other side of the bed where a gap was. He slipped off his sneakers and climbed next to Beca. She rolled over slowly to face him. Jesse was sat much farther up the top of the bed, leaning an elbow on the top pillow. As she looked up to him he leant down and kissed her on the forehead. "Better?" Beca nodded and let out a long breath before pulling at Jesse's hand.

"What now?"

"Hug me."

"What's the magic word?"

"Please Jesse?"

"Okay." He slid down so their faces were at the same height and wrapped an arm underneath her shoulders and let it settle on her back. He began drawing little patterns on her back. Soon enough Beca's eyes were closed and her breathing settled. Jesse even began to fall asleep, so he let it take over him and fell asleep with his princess in his arms. It was at this moment between the sleep and awake that he realised that his entire life was now complete. Everything was perfect. Just perfect.


End file.
